


平安夜快乐

by TuiTui



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuiTui/pseuds/TuiTui
Summary: 主要是破旧自行车
Relationships: He Cheng/She Li
Kudos: 10





	平安夜快乐

**Author's Note:**

> 大家平安夜快乐嗷！＼\ ٩( ᐛ )و /／

贺天带红毛见一展正希他们来到贺宅的时候，蛇立其实也被贺呈带到家里来了。只不过蛇立被带到山的另一边。  
……  
“哈啊……啊……” 喘息声带着少年特有的青涩嗓音。  
肉体相撞的声音夹杂着另一道低沉的喘息声有节奏地回响。小小的空间被音调不同的两道声音填满，气氛暧昧又淫靡。  
随着男人猛地一撞，少年头一偏，嘴边不自觉地留下了透明的唾液，沾湿了嘴边的枕头。男人狠狠地深撞和浅浅的研磨让少年酥爽得脑袋空空，好像感知不到自己的身体，整个人仿佛飘在空中；却又能清晰地感觉出男人在自己的身体里的形状不断膨大，抽插时摩擦着旁边肠壁的嫩肉，快感夹杂着疼痛从尾椎慢慢扩散，扩散到大脑、四肢、脚趾、手指，又溢出身体之外，随着肠液浸湿两人交合处与床单。水渍声，肉体拍打声和自己的喘息声忽远忽近地传入耳膜。这种半虚半实的感觉让少年完全没了理智，只知挺着胸膛、抓着床单残喘。  
“爽吗？”男人低下身去吻他，舔他，问他。少年紧致的屁股夹得他喘息粗了几分，见少年不说话，便皱着眉用力地拍了他的屁股。“说话。”  
卧室里顿时响起“啪”的一声，声音清脆响亮。  
少年随屁股的痛感掉落云端，他想说话，喉结上下翻动，男人滞留在里面的感觉让他觉得整个人都完满，让自己吐不出一个词，只能微眯着眼，一脸醉生梦死的表情……  
贺呈只能从长长的睫毛随节奏颤动的间隙中看到那双若隐若现的淡黄色眼睛，上挑的眼角微微泛红，带着星星点点的泪水。布满红潮的脸颊和散发水润光泽的薄唇无不激发着贺呈心底更深处的兽欲。他挑逗似的舔一下他的分身，身下人果然敏感地颤了颤，发出更软更细更急促的娇喘。  
……  
不够……完全不够……只是舔舐还不够……他想啃咬他，把他撕碎，把他狠狠地揉进身体，要让他只属于自己一个人；也想冲进他身体更深处，想狠狠贯穿他，想让他紧紧嵌在自己身上，让他更深地迎接自己。已经不满足于少年的轻柔的喘息，他想听他痛到尖叫、想他柔软的两双手环着自己的颈脖痛哭、在他身下带着哭腔声音破碎地求饶……  
还迷失于二者交合的蛇立此时瘫软在床上，全然不知身上的贺呈已经狠狠咽下口水，喉结上下大幅度滚动，潭黑般的眼睛溢满了欲望、泛出了凶光。  
男人想狠狠地撞醒他，刚摁下少年的腰，把他的屁股抬高，挺腰做好准备，电话却响了起来。  
“……”  
并不想接。  
可一直响。  
贺呈只能停下动作，深深地喘着粗气来压制自己的欲望，紧闭着眼不让自己看到情迷意乱的蛇立以免自己失控。扭头拿过手机，发狠地摁下接听键。  
“喂？”男人的声音因愤怒低沉地不像话。  
丘的声音从手机另一边传来，简单的描述着贺天带见一几个同学来到贺宅了。  
“给我看好他们。”  
“明白。”  
挂了电话砸到一边，附身刚准备动作，蛇立却伸手阻止了他，此时的蛇立已经清醒了不少，但还是有些意识恍惚，“他们……为什么会来？”  
听到蛇立一开口就是别人的事，贺呈难免有些不爽，拿开那力量软绵绵的手桎梏在枕边，低头舔舐着蛇立薄凉的嘴唇，甚至舔了舔他嘴角的唾液，最后轻咬了一下他的下唇以作惩罚，“没事。”  
“嘶…”少年被突然的啃咬疼得倒吸一口凉气，这反应却再度激起贺呈的兽欲，两手捏住少年的脸颊，迫使他张嘴，伸入舌头扫荡少年的口腔。“唔…”突如其来的攻势使少年来不及适应，只能发出一声闷哼，贺呈更起劲了，两手握着膝盖窝，抬起少年的修长的双腿，打算再度动作时，电话却又响了，还铃声渐响……  
“妈的！”贺呈紧咬后槽牙，恶狠狠地骂了一声，“啵”地一声拔出湿淋淋的器物，“唔！”少年因后穴突然的空虚感而呻吟了一声，语气仿佛带着些许失落。  
赤裸着身体站起来，走到之前被砸远的手机旁蹲身拿起，手指用力地摁下接听，对面是家里的女仆，“喂贺先生……”  
即使极度压制着，凶狠的语气还是从齿间逸了出来，“叫他自己看着办！”  
挂了手机后直接摁了关机键，扭头却看见蛇立起身准备去浴室洗澡。  
气压低沉地走过去：“还没做完，你想去哪？”  
“啊？” 蛇立还没反应过来，他以为男人抽走的那一刻这场性事就结束了。  
看着蛇立一脸懵的样子，贺呈更愤怒了，拦腰把人砸进床里，不由分说地欺身压了上去……

至少贺呈学到了以后做爱的时候要关机。( σ'ω')σ

**Author's Note:**

> 俺第一次开🚲，请多包涵！


End file.
